


That Smile

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Smile

John can't help but smile when he wakes to Katie nestled against him, her smile soft even as she wakes with him. 

"Morning beautiful."

His smile is tender now, his touch light as he brushes hair out of her eyes. 

"I love the feeling I get when I see your smile..."

"You, darling, are the reason I smile."

"Then I'll try to keep you smiling for the rest of my life."

His words are soft, but honest and he smiles as he kisses her softly, pulling her against him. 

"I love you, so much."


End file.
